Mes roses
by Galionne
Summary: Maître Panda, le Prof et le Virus. Une équipe soudée dans le but de détruire Mathieu Sommet et son émission Salut les Geeks... Mais que se passe-t-il dans les coulisses, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en train de mettre l'un de leurs plans à exécution? (LEMON Panda/Prof/Virus)
**NdA:** Attention, **le lemon que vous apprêtez à lire est du pur PWP** , c'est-à-dire aucun scénario, juste une scène de sexe (avec un tout petit peu de fluff à la fin). Il s'agit aussi d'un **threesome** (trois personnes, donc) alors si vous n'êtes pas friand de ce genre d'écrits, mieux vaut passer votre chemin.

Pour les autres (bandes de petits pervers~) **j'éspère que vous apprécierez!**

 **Et sur ce, bonne lecture! (et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review)**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur? Vous me paraissez… Troublé.»

Le concerné laissa échapper un soupir tremblant lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une langue joueuse à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il se tordit le cou pour essayer d'embrasser le Virus mais le malware se recula, plutôt enclin à jouer, et posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement.

«Que vous pouvez être impatient!» s'amusa-t-il.

Le Prof afficha une moue boudeuse.

«Je me demande ce qui m'a prit de te concevoir aussi arrogant- AH!»

La voix du scientifique se perdit dans un gémissement voluptueux lorsque deux mains glacées remontèrent le long de son ventre et de son torse dénudé. Il cambra le dos et se redressa, tombant nez à nez avec le Panda dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur gourmande. L'ursidé lui sourit et l'embrassa sous le regard soudainement beaucoup plus alléché du cheval de Troie.

«Mon pauvre Prof, le méchant Virus t'embête, hm?»

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse émit un couinement d'excitation contre sa bouche pour seule réponse, faisant s'élargir encore le sourire du chanteur. Celui-ci revint à l'assaut de ces lèvres si tentatrices en les mordillant doucement avant que sa langue ne rejoigne celle de son homologue, entraînant sa jumelle dans un tourbillon endiablé. Le malware les observa avec une envie grandissante et se sentit rosir légèrement. Il tendit la main pour caresser le cou du scientifique- avant de se voir soudainement repoussé par le Panda.

«Si tu voulais t'amuser, il fallait saisir ta chance plus tôt~»

Le Virus se sentit rougir encore plus sous le regard provocateur du chanteur. Il l'observa alors qu'il mordillait amoureusement la gorge du Prof; le faisait gémir de bonheur; et se sentit piqué d'une pointe de jalousie.

Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais –fierté oblige- mais il nourrissait une admiration sans bornes pour le scientifique. C'était un homme brillant et doté d'une intelligence remarquable; un homme qui l'avait créé et lui avait permit d'exister. Il était même parvenu à le ramener à la vie par un système de sauvegarde alors même que Mathieu et sa saloperie d'IA l'avait réduit à l'état d'un tas de cendres fumantes… Il était fantastique.

Et il était beau, bon sang…

Le Professeur avait un charme discret mais certain de par sa pâleur et sa maigreur. Le Virus lui-même était fin de constitution, certes, mais il s'agissait chez lui d'une finesse athlétique où sa musculature se dessinait finement sous sa peau. Le Prof lui était frêle; maigre; avec des joues délicatement creusées et des côtes saillantes… Une beauté fragile; absolument délectable et magnifique aux yeux du malware.

Le regard du Virus dériva le long de deux corps entrelacés devant lui avant de s'arrêter sur les deux bosses qui déformaient les vêtements de ses vis-à-vis. C'est vrai que lui aussi commençait à se sentir plus qu'à l'étroit dans son jean noir… Avec un soupir excité et d'un geste tremblant il se débarrassa de son chapeau avant de faire tomber sa veste de ses épaules, puis il se délesta de son t-shirt alors que le regard embrumé de luxure du Prof se posait sur lui.

«Et c'est moi qui suis impatient?» s'amusa à son tour le scientifique.

Le malware lui sourit et s'apprêta à retirer son jean lorsqu'il fut brusquement poussé en arrière sur le matelas. Surpris, il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le Panda qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de changer de victime. Il voulut se dégager mais l'ursidé s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, sourire carnassier aux lèvres, et donna un coup de bassin qui frictionna fermement leurs deux entrejambes à travers les tissus. Une chaleur délicieuse se répandit immédiatement dans le corps du Virus qui laissa échapper un gémissement gêné. Il souffla et soupira de bonheur sous les ondulations de l'ursidé; rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque le Prof entreprit de cajoler son torse nu de sa bouche. Le scientifique donna un coup de langue sur l'un de ses tétons avant de le mordiller tendrement tandis que ses doigts pinçaient et tournaient le second.

«Nh… P-Pitié- Aah!»

C'était bon… Seigneur que c'était bon… Mais le Virus n'aimait pas rester soumis de cette manière.

Il voulait dominer- il _fallait_ qu'il domine. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Maître Panda qui s'affairait à retirer son kigurumi et profita d'un moment d'inattention pour le faire tomber d'un mouvement de jambes habile. Une fois libéré de son emprise il se redressa, repoussant légèrement le Prof en arrière avant de fondre sauvagement sur ses lèvres en les suçotant et en les mordant à sa guise. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos pour venir fermement agripper et malaxer le fessier du scientifique qui gémit contre sa bouche.

«Tss… Regardez-vous… Aussi excité et impatient l'un que l'autre…»

Le kigurumi déboutonné du chanteur glissa le long de ses bras et de son dos, dévoilant en partie son corps avant d'être entièrement retiré et bazardé à l'autre bout de la chambre.

«Tu peux parler, s'amusa le Virus en constatant l'érection plus que prononcée de l'ursidé, Tu es dans le même état que nous, si pas pire…»

Maître Panda haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers le malware, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes seulement.

«Pourquoi tu vouvoie le Prof et pas moi?»

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage du cheval de Troie. Il pressa doucement une main dans les cheveux du Prof pour le rapprocher et passa la langue sur les lèvres du chanteur avec un air provocateur.

«Parce qu'il mérite le respect, souffla-t-il langoureusement, Il travail dur pour mener ses plans à bien; toi tu ne fais qu'envoyer tes ninjas se battre à ta place.»

Le scientifique eut un soudain frémissement d'excitation et se pencha pour presser un baiser fébrile dans le cou du Virus.

« _Tu essais de me défier?_ »

Le chanteur saisit le pantalon de son adversaire et le tira d'un coup sec. Il l'abaissa au niveau de ses hanches et entreprit de masser la bosse proéminente dans le sous-vêtement du malware.

«Je vais te montrer ce qui se passe quand on me défie, grogna-t-il en jouant de ses griffes sur la zone sensible, _Je vais te faire me respecter_ …»

Il passa sa main sous l'élastique du boxer et cajola le membre gorgé de plaisir du Virus qui cambra le dos en gémissant.

« _Tu vas m'obéir..._ »

Il se baissa, laissant sa langue effleurer à peine le sexe du malware avant d'accélérer les mouvements de sa main en un va et viens plus soutenu. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa victime; le défiant à son tour; les yeux embrumés par un orage de luxure. Le Virus frémit. Haletant, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put sans rompre le contact visuel et saisit les épaules du Panda pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser langoureusement. La main sur son membre accéléra encore le mouvement ce à quoi il répondit en mordillant la langue de l'ursidé.

A coté d'eux, tremblant de désir et d'excitation, le Prof ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le tableau qui se peignait sous ses yeux était un véritable appel au pêché; une tentation vile et sale mais qui pourtant le rendait complètement fou. Il se leva du lit et retira fébrilement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, alors que le 'pop' caractéristique de l'ouverture d'un tube de lubrifiant se faisant entendre derrière lui. Tremblant, il se retourna et se laissa retomber à genoux sur le matelas, se caressant lentement en admirant la débauche de ses deux compagnons. Le Virus avait écarté les cuisses, permettant au Panda qui l'embrassait et le touchait toujours de le préparer de sa main libre, son jean noir et son boxer ayant été jetés à travers la pièce. Les doigts couverts de lubrifiant du chanteur écartaient et étiraient sa chair en lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Le malware se tordait en gémissant, haletant et suffocant, cambrant le dos au maximum sous les attouchements de son tortionnaire.

Le Prof n'y tenait plus; il fallait qu'il les touche- qu'ils le touchent. Il s'approcha lentement, son corps brulant de désir se penchant vers le Virus. Il le fixa du regard alors que celui-ci se séparait lentement du chanteur et s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue.

«Professeur-? O-Oh!»

Le Virus poussa un cri de volupté lorsque la bouche chaude et humide du scientifique engloba entièrement son membre et il saisit les cheveux du Prof. Il se laissa retomber en arrière alors que les doigts du chanteur quittaient son corps, et que la langue de l'homme de sciences allait et venait contre son gland.

«P-Professeur! Professeur~!»

Le volume de ses gémissements monta d'un cran tandis qu'il sentait le Prof saliver sur sa chair- se transformant en un cri lorsque celui-ci déglutit autour de lui. Entrouvrant légèrement les yeux, son regard tomba d'abord sur le visage crispé du Prof, yeux clos et joues roses, avant de remonter les courbes tentatrices de son corps pour enfin s'arrêter sur les doigts humides du Panda qui le pénétraient lentement. Le malware sentit la pression et la chaleur grandir dans son bas-ventre. Il repoussa doucement le Prof et se redressa pour l'embrasser avant de se rallonger en ramenant son visage à lui. Son torse collé à celui du scientifique était mouillé de sueur, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme d'une respiration laborieuse alors que leurs peaux se rencontraient dans un ballet torride. L'ursidé retira ses doigts au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires ce qui arracha un gémissement plaintif à l'homme de sciences. Il le redressa contre lui; l'embrassa à son tour; fixant le Virus d'un air supérieur tandis que sa main redescendait sur le membre du malware pour une brève caresse.

«Prof?, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du scientifique, Tu te sens prêt?»

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse gémit; se tordit d'impatience.

«O-Oui Maître! S'il te plaît! S-S'il te plait~!»

Le programme cligna lentement des yeux, fébrile et enivré par cette voix chargée de luxure. Il observa les jambes si fines et maigres du professeur à genoux au-dessus de son bassin; supportant difficilement son poids tant elles tremblaient d'excitation. La pointe de sa langue humecta machinalement ses lèvres alors qu'il rosissait à nouveau.

«Je ne te demande pas Virus, lança le chanteur avec un sourire espiègle, Visiblement tu n'attends que ça, hm~?»

Le malware voulut répondre; voulut le narguer à son tour mais sa voix se perdit dans un gémissement voluptueux lorsqu'il sentit un étau chaud et serré emprisonner son sexe et entendit le cri de plaisir –encore moins retenu- du Prof. Il serra les dents et se redressa- avant de sentir ses joues roses virer au rouge cramoisis: les mains de Maître Panda étaient descendu aux creux des reins du scientifique et le forçait lentement à s'abaisser sur le membre du malware en guidant son bassin. Le visage du Prof était légèrement crispé par la douleur; rouge et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

«Professeur…»

Lentement, le Virus approcha une main contre laquelle le scientifique posa la joue en haletant. Il la caressa doucement du pouce pour le rassurer et jeta un regard en coin au chanteur.

« _Doucement_ …»

L'ursidé lui répondit par un sourire malicieux et appuya encore un peu plus fort sur le bassin de sa victime. Le programme dut se faire violence pour ne pas donner un coup de rein –et potentiellement faire mal à son tendre Professeur- tant la sensation était divine. Il sentit le scientifique être soulevé puis abaissé à nouveau avec plus de fermeté qu'avant et émit un gémissement sulfureux, laissant retomber sa main en cambrant le dos.

«Alors Virus?, grogna le Panda en forçant le scientifique à suivre un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, Tu en veux encore? Ça ne te suffit pas que notre adorable Prof s'empale sur ton membre? _Il t'en faut encore_?»

Le cheval de Troie émit un grognement en réponse qui fut noyé par les cris d'extase douloureuse du détenteur de la Science Infuse. Le Panda lâcha l'une des hanches de ce dernier et commença à cajoler son membre tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

«Et toi Prof? Ça fait longtemps que tu attendais ça? Regarde comme tu trembles... Ça t'excites de sentir Virus en toi? Toi aussi tu en veux plus?»

Il le souleva encore et l'abaissa fermement.

«-Tu en veux plus? Réponds!

-O-Oui! Oui!»

Le Prof se tordit de bonheur entre les doigts de son tortionnaire noir et blanc, haletant de plus en fort sous la force de l'excitation. Il sentit le chanteur le pousser en avant et se laissa faire jusqu'à sa bouche ne retrouve à nouveau celle du malware qu'il embrassa fiévreusement pour étouffer leurs cris de félicité. Un frémissement le parcouru lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'ursidé quitter son corps et il entreprit de se mouvoir par lui-même.

Le Panda quand à lui était à bout: ses deux associés lui apparaissaient d'une attirance criminelle avec leurs gémissements et leurs corps pâles et brillants de sueur… Hors de question de se retenir plus longtemps.

D'une poigne ferme il saisit le Virus par les hanches et l'attira à lui, avant de le pénétrer d'un roulement de bassin précis ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un hurlement au malware. Ses coups de butoir se firent immédiatement rapides; brutaux et sauvages tandis qu'il émettait des grognements animaux et rauque.

Le programme se tordit contre les draps en hurlant à gorge déployée; déchiré entre les coups de reins féroces du Panda et la délicieuse étroitesse du Prof autour de son membre. Sa vision était troublée par des larmes de plaisir. Il frémissait; fébrile; s'agrippant désespérément au Prof- Prof qui était visiblement dans le même état de débauche que son compagnon informatique. En effet, en plus des cris de pure extase qu'il laissait échapper, le scientifique tremblait et frémissait sous la force des coups de reins du Virus et du Panda. Il griffait le torse du malware, arrachant davantage de cris et de couinements honteux à celui-ci qu'il s'efforçait ensuite d'étouffer par ses baisers. Maître Panda pour finir s'en donnait à cœur joie; ayant vraisemblablement oublié ce qu'était la délicatesse ou la douceur. Il donnait des coups de bassin archaïques en grognant et haletait tel un animal alors que son plaisir approchait à grands pas de l'apothéose.

Un cri plus aigu que les autres échappa soudain au Prof qui cambra violemment le dos.

«M-Maître-!, hoqueta-t-il, Virus-! Je-! Ah! Je vais-!»

Comprenant où il voulait en venir le Virus tendit la main et caressa doucement le sexe gorgé de plaisir du scientifique, soulageant un peu de la pression douloureuse qui l'assaillait. Sa propre jouissance n'était plus très loin elle non plus- et ce n'était pas la brutalité avec laquelle Maître Panda le besognait qui allait l'aider. Son cœur battait au rythme des coups de reins féroces du chanteur; tambourinant dans sa pauvre poitrine au bord de l'explosion. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et accéléra les mouvements de sa main tout en écoutant les suffocations voluptueuses du scientifique et les grognements bestiaux de l'ursidé.

Bon sang. Il n'en pouvait plus.

C'était trop bon.

Trop parfait.

Maître Panda lâcha soudain l'une de ses cuisses et sa main vint accompagner la sienne sur le sexe du détenteur de la Science Infuse, accentuant les caresses avec force. C'en fut trop pour le Prof. Le scientifique poussa un dernier cri d'extase avant de se libérer dans la main du Virus, suivit très vite par le malware lui-même qui vint dans ses chairs avec un gémissement difficilement retenu. Le chanteur donna une brève série de coups plus imposants avant de jouir lui à son tour en mordant sauvagement l'épaule du programme informatique.

Un cours silence suivit, brisé uniquement par les respirations laborieuses et encore légèrement sifflantes des trois protagonistes. Mobilisant le peu de forces qui lui restaient, le Prof se souleva lentement avant de se laisser tomber aux cotés d'un Virus tout aussi extenué. Il se recroquevilla légèrement et vint se blottir contre lui en saisissant un coin du drap.

«Maître, tu pourrais être plus doux...» souffla-t-il d'un ton épuisé en essuyant doucement la morsure sur l'épaule du malware avec le tissu blanc.

Le Virus sourit tendrement et le remercia d'un bref baisé.

«Ce n'est rien Professeur… Considérez cela comme le prix de mon effronterie de tout à l'heure.»

Un rire doux échappa au Prof qui se rallongea, posant sa joue contre l'épaule du programme. Il ferma les yeux, rapidement imité par le Virus qui passa un bras protecteur autour de lui et sourit lorsqu'une troisième forme vint se glisser sous les draps avec eux. Le Panda pressa son dos contre celui du scientifique et tira le drap sur ses deux associés. Le malware s'apprêta à s'endormir lorsqu'une voix douce et mélodieuse dissipa le silence.

« **My sweet roses  
As the three of us change  
I want you to know that nothing stays the same  
But you and I, we will remain  
My roses, remember my roses…**»

 _(Mes tendres roses_

 _Alors que nous changeons tous les trois_

 _Je veux que vous sachiez que rien ne demeure pour toujours_

 _Mais vous et moi, nous resterons_

 _Mes roses, souvenez-vous mes roses…)_

Le Virus cligna des yeux, surpris, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit couplet d'une vieille chanson d'amour, mais la voix de Maître Panda le rendait tout particulièrement magnifique. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard apaisé du chanteur.

«' _Mes_ roses', souffla-t-il avec amusement,… Alors comme ça, tu mets tes chansons d'amour au pluriel maintenant…»

L'ursidé hocha lentement la tête et sourit, avant de se pencher en avant pour poser lèvres contre celle du malware. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reculer pour déposer un baisé sur la tempe du Prof qui dormait déjà et se rallongea. Son bras se tendit pour tenir Virus et le scientifique contre lui et il laissa le programme éteindre la lumière avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

«Bonne nuit, mes roses…»


End file.
